Ribetnya Jadi Ayah
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sasuke seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin, cuek dan ekspresinya yang datar harus dihadapkan dengan suatu hal yang lebih berat dari misi—setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya./OOC, Miss Typo(s)


Sasuke seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin, cuek dan ekspresinya yang datar harus dihadapkan dengan suatu hal yang lebih berat dari misi—setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ribetnya Jadi Ayah**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia selalu berputar pada porosnya sesuai dengan rotasi bumi. Siang menjadi malam, dan malam berganti siang. Cuaca pun sering berubah drastis tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu seolah senang memberikan kejutan pada manusia. Namun, keadaan cuaca yang tidak stabil inipun dapat membuat siapa saja terkena penyakit apabila kondisi badannya tidak _fit_.

"Hachi!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda sebahu baru saja mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan ketika bersin tadi. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur yang cukup besar.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

"Hachi!"

Sekali lagi ia bersin dan mengeluarkan ingus dari hidungnya yang sudah tampak merah karena terlalu sering digosok mencoba menghilangkan rasa gatal di sana. Ia memijit kepalanya yang sekarang mulai terasa pusing. Namun, ia tidak mau menyerah dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan wajibnya sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke yaitu, membuat sarapan serba tomat untuk suami tercinta.

"HACHI!"

Bersin kali ini lumayan kencang hingga menyebabkan tomat yang sedang dipotongnya terkena "saus" berwarna putih dari hidung merah yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Sakura,"

Lelaki yang sejak awal mendengar istrinya bersin-bersin dan diam berdiri mengawasi sang istri akhirnya tidak tahan—antara tidak tahan melihat istrinya yang menderita bersin-bersin atau tidak tahan melihat tomat-tomat tak berdaya itu tertumpah saus ingus sang istri.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat sang suami sedang berdiri bersidekap tangan dengan wajah yang datar—seperti biasa.

"Hachi!"

Bukannya menyahut panggilan Sasuke, Sakura kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengelap hidungnya dengan apron yang kelihatannya sudah basah karena ingus.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan penyakit akan datang dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak pula jika _medic-nin _terserang flu maka ia pun seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun terbesit sedikit kecemasan di sana.

"Sepertinya aku flu, Sasu-hachi! Kepalaku pusing," sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah pucat.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan sang istri seperti ini merasa tidak tega untuk membiarkannya berlama-lama di dapur. Meskipun ia mempunyai _image _yang dingin dan _stoic _tapi hatinya masih menyimpan kehangatan dan rasa iba.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Saran Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Nanti setelah aku selesai membuat sarapan untukmu. Bukankah hari ini kau ada misi?" sahut Sakura tentu dengan diakhiri dengan bersin.

Nafsu makan Sasuke sudah hilang entah kemana semenjak melihat tomat bersaus ingus istrinya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin Sakura istirahat dan cepat sembuh supaya ia tidak melihat hal-hal menjijikkan seperti ingus yang terus keluar dari hidungnya yang merah itu.

"Sekarang!" perintah Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sakura yang melihat suaminya dengan tegas memerintahnya istirahat hanya bisa menurut. Lagipula ia tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dengan gontai ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Oweeee... Oweeee...!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, Ruuki-_chan_ menangis!"

"Oweeee... Oweeee...!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku haus,"

"Oweeee... Oweeee...!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sudah memberikan susu untuk Ruuki-_chan_?"

"Oweee... Oweeee...!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Oweeee...!"

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang sakit mendengar kedua makhluk yang ada di rumahnya terus menerus berteriak dan menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam mengurus rumah tangga.

"Oweeee! Oweeee!"

Bayi berusia empat bulan kini sedang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menenangkan sang bayi yang sudah sepuluh menit menangis tanpa henti. Suara cemprengnya sangat mirip dengan sang ibu, membuat gendang telinga Sasuke terasa sakit.

Segala cara sudah ia lakukan untuk menenangkan sang bayi yang ia beri nama Ruuki. Sasuke sudah mencoba menimang-nimangnya dengan gerakan yang amat sangat kaku sehingga Ruuki tidak dapat menemukan kenyamanan di sana.

Sasuke mencoba memberikan susu pada Ruuki yang mungkin merasa haus dan lapar. Namun, susu yang dibuat oleh tangan kekar Sasuke terlalu panas sehingga tidak akan mungkin diminum oleh anaknya.

Sasuke pikir Ruuki mengompol, ia membuka celana sang bayi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda basah di sana. Ia mengacak rambut _raven_-nya dengan kesal. Seorang Uchiha bisa dibuat repot seperti ini.

Masalahnya bukan hanya Ruuki. Ia juga harus merawat sang istri yang sakit. Sakura yang sakit tidak kalah bawel dengan anaknya. Ia terus menerus memanggil Sasuke, meminta ini dan itu serta tidak lupa masih mencemaskan Ruuki saat berada di gendongan ayahnya.

Hari ini seharusnya Sasuke sudah berangkat menjalankan misinya ke Suna bersama sang sahabat, Naruto. Setelah menyuruh Sakura istirahat, Sasuke langsung pergi menemui Tsunade selaku hokage dan meminta izin membatalkan misinya karena harus merawat Sakura dan anak semata wayangnya. Tsunade yang mengerti pun mengizinkan Sasuke dan memanggil Sai sebagai penggantinya.

Dan kini Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Menurutnya lebih mudah menjalakan misi level S dibanding merawat kedua orang yang sangat-sangat bawel. Kepala Sasuke bahkan sampai berdenyut sakit mendengar kebawelan mereka berdua.

"Oweeeee! Oweeee!"

Ruuki masih terus menangis. Kali ini Sasuke sudah meletakannya di dalam kasur bayi. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya memandangi bayi dengan rambut yang persis seperti rambutnya, mata yang sama dengan matanya, wajah yang setampan wajahnya, kulit yang seputih miliknya namun sifat yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

Ruuki terus menangis mengeluarkan air mata hingga membuat kedua pipi memerah. Sungguh menggemaskan. Meskipun Sasuke sebal mendengar tangisannya namun ia sangat mencintai buah cintanya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Ruuki yang memerah, mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir karena sang ayah tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Ruuki dan membelai kepala kecil yang bergerak-gerak karena goncangan tubuh akibat tangisannya.

_Sssttt... apa yang kau inginkan, nak? Ayah tidak mengerti._

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura sudah berada di ambang pintu. Ia memerhatikan suaminya yang sudah berjuang untuk mengerti sang anak. Sebenarnya ia tahu, yang diinginkan Ruuki saat ini adalah ASI tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini Sakura tidak ingin menularkan penyakitnya pada Ruuki.

"Ternyata seorang jenius bisa kerepotan juga ya?" ucap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat dengan tampang kesal. Baiklah, ia tahu ia memang jenius tapi pekerjaan ini sangat tidak cocok dengannya. Ia lebih senang jika harus berkelahi dengan musuh atau berkelahi dengan Sakura di atas ranjang—yang terakhir tidak usah dianggap serius.

"Aku tidak mengerti," akhirnya Sasuke mengakui ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sakura memandang lembut suaminya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut. Ia meraih kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Kau akan mengerti karena aku tahu kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia ini," sahut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit melebarkan mata kemudian kembali datar. "Ruuki-_chan _sedang lapar," lanjut Sakura.

"A—"

"—Ruuki-_chan _tidak terbiasa minum susu formula dan susu yang kau buat di dapur itu terlalu panas. Bagaimana anak kita bisa meminumnya, hm?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tetap diam dan mencoba menggoyangkan kasur Ruuki yang berbentuk keranjang ayunan. Berharap si anak terbuai dalam ayunan itu dan tertidur.

"Benar." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat satu.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Kau ayunkan Ruuki-_chan_ seperti itu sambil memberikan susu ini padanya."

Sakura memberikan botol susu formula kepada Sasuke. Susu itu tidak sepanas yang Sasuke buat sebelumnya.

Sasuke memasukkan dot susu ke dalam mulut Ruuki yang sejak tadi menangis. Ruuki tidak menolak dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat usahanya berhasil.

"Menjadi seorang ayah itu merepotkan."

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru." Sakura terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke kini mengetahui dua hal, tugas dan tanggung jawab Sakura sebagai istri dan ibu dari anaknya tidaklah ringan. Dan tugas ia sebagai ayah juga merepotkan.

Setelah Ruuki tertidur dengan lelap, Sasuke memandang istrinya lekat-lekat. Sakura yang merasakan pandangan penuh arti itu merinding dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Ruuki agar ia tidak kesepian." Sasuke menyeringai sambil memeluk Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang istri.

"Ta-tapi..." Sakura mencoba menghindar namun tangan kanan Sasuke memaksanya untuk terus menatap _onyx _yang sangat menjerat Sakura.

"Hachi!"

Ingus Sakura dengan sukses mendarat di wajah Sasuke yang tanpa cela. Urat siku di dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

Melihat aura berbahaya dan tampang seram Sasuke, Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dan kabur secepat ia bisa.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak mau hamil dulu!" teriaknya.

"Cih!"

Sasuke mengelap wajahnya yang terkena ingus Sakura. Sejenak ia melihat anaknya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang kecil berwarna biru.

"Cepatlah besar dan menjadi laki-laki yang hebat!" kecupnya dengan lembut di dahi Ruuki.

**The End**


End file.
